Game On!
by Lost in Believing
Summary: Oh.My.Gosh. This can't be happening! “Which leaves Chad and Sonny as our other team,” he concluded. That meant that I would be stuck with Chad for weeks. Doing challenges of who knows what, while going around the world. "Let the games being." Channy!
1. Let the Games Begin

**A.N:** I got the idea in class today, when my teacher had us to an activity that had my whole class squishing together in a really small space. If you want to know, ask in the review. I just hope this story is as good as Celestial Infatuation. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Game On  
Chapter 1**: Let the Games Begin

I took a seat, pulling up my pants because they kept falling down. I was lucky, getting a seat next to Tawni instead of Portlyn or Chad. Who knows if I would be able to keep up with Chad's whispering and mocking. There were only six of us, the amount that they were allowed to enter.

Mr. Condor cleared his throat, earning the looks from all of us. "Okay, you six know why you're here, right? You guys will be representing Condo Studios in the Celebrity Games. Stars like you kids, from other companies like Disney and Nickelodeon, will all be competing for the win." Even with his seriousness, the way his words came out made it sound interesting. Oh my gosh, Tawni and I competing together would be something else.

I heard Nico and Grady exchange a high-five behind me while Chad let out a sigh. Of course he didn't want to do this-he was to amazing to compete in the games. I was almost sure he wanted to do this-To beat out the other shows that were stealing our show's views. He was the competitive type.

He met our gaze, seeing if we were able to keep a straight face. I think this man was way to serious, he had to live a little bit. "There will be twenty-five teams in total. And we are representing three-which is you six. Each round, a team will be kicked off. And eventually there will just be more than one team to be kicked off at a time. The point of the game is to complete each round first. Almost like the _Amazing Race,_ but in kid style."

Yeah. I was definitely gonna be with Tawni. It wouldn't be too bad; we each had things we could do. Tawni was good in fashion and I could do a lot of physical work. And anyways, it wasn't that big of a deal if we didn't win. It would be great to just have fun!

Chad rolled his eyes, sighing. "What is the prize?"

"A ten thousand dollar check to the charity of the team's choice," Mr. Condor replied. His secretary person was running back and forth, handing him a coffee as she ran back out of the room. Was this man really that busy? And of course Chad would ask what the prize was for the winning team. That's all he cared about. It's great that we're helping out those that need it!

"Then what's the point for us to go on if there is nothing in it for us?"

"Because you guys being on it will bring viewers to the shows! Think about it. Adults will watch this contest along with their kids, so that's more than double the viewers. If they already haven't heard of the shows, then we'll get more viewers because they will check out what you guys are in. And more viewers mean more popularity. This equals more publicity," he explained, giddy with excitement. I don't think he was happy, just…not as serious as he usually was.

"So does this mean Grady and I will be teamed together?" Nico asked, raising his hand. I don't know why he bothered, he spoke anyways. They both looked at him in excitement.

Mr. Condor sat down, waiting to reply his answer. "Well, we are deciding to change things up a little bit. But yes Nico, you and Grady will be a team. But this year we want our two most famous shows to mix a little. It will show our viewers that we all work together as a team. So Tawni," he looked at her, but then pointed away. "You will be on a team with Portlyn."

Oh. My. Gosh.

No this cannot be happening!

"Which leaves Chad and Sonny as our other team," he concluded. No one spoke. My cast mates even figured it out before he said it. Chad looked at me, Tawni leaning back in her chair so I could exchange glances with him.

"Sonny?" He stated, in that obnoxious tone he used only for my name.

"Chad?!" I retorted, adding a glare.

At that second, Nico and Grady ran out of the room. I looked up to see that Mr. Condor was gone and Tawni and Portlyn were exchanging similar glances. Honestly, I think they get along better than Chad and I do. I mean…they're both so bubbly. They too got up and walked out, talking about how they were gonna live the next few months out. At least they were some-what dealing with each other.

His icy blue eyes told me he didn't like what was happening either. I would be competing with Chad Dylan Cooper. Going around the world with him. Having to share everything with him…even a room. I shuddered at the thought. "Well Monroe, looks like we're stuck together."

"Let the games begin."

**Hit or Miss?**


	2. Challenge 1 Beginning

**A.N: **Haha so I actually started writing in third person in the middle of the chapter because I'm so used to writing in third for SWAC fics. Hope you enjoy!  


* * *

**Game On!  
Chapter 2: **Challenge 1 Beginning

Celebrity Game Rules

**1. **Both contestants in a team cannot separate while partaking in an activity. But when they are separated, they must be within twenty feet of each other at all times. No circumstances.

**2. **Contestants can only use the money provided with the credit card given to buy items. No trading or selling of personal items is permitted to gain extra money.

**3.** Contestants must have the backpack given to them at all times. It holds items valuable to the game. Loss of one or more of the bags result in immediate disqualification.

I snorted, shoving the paper back into the back pack that I was given. There was no point in reading the rest of the rules, they were pretty obvious. And it wasn't like I didn't know them.

Instead I looked up at Chad, an annoyed look plastered don his face. We had been dropped off at one of the middle parts of this place, far away from any of the other teams. But I guess that was the point. They didn't want anyone fighting or teaming up, I guess. It was all or nothing.

We were in the middle of the Grand Canyon.

And we had to hike across it. The whole thing.

The point of this challenge was to see how much endurance we had. You could call it a 'warm-up' if you wanted to. That's probably what it was anyways...If you counted twenty one miles of hiking. I don't consider that a warm up! And a bunch of us here exercise more than you may think.

"Well," Chad stated, loosening up the collar of his shirt. He was insane wearing that polo. It was at least a hundred here. "WE should start walking. The other teams have probably started." And he was right.

I nodded my head, taking a step after he did. So now we were walking towards the finish line that we probably wouldn't see for a while. The sun didn't help, since it was beating down on everything. It just added to the hotness.

"Twenty one miles," I hissed through my teeth. I shielded my eyes with my left hand as we walked more. Now that I thought of it, the back pack was pretty heavy.

There was at least six water bottles in my pack alone. Along with food, first aid, and a few other things that I didn't bother to see. We weren't allowed to bring electronics, so all of those were at home. Chad had a bit of a hard time departing with his phone and iPod considering I was the only person who he could talk too. And it wasn't for me either.

"What?!" Chad looked at me, puzzled. Wow. Just wait until I tell him what I know.

"We will be marching twenty one miles. This whole time is going to kill us," I answered. I guess he had no idea what we were getting into when we entered the games. "And then there is a one mile climb. You better have some serious muscles."

He almost stopped walking. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Nope."

Although they both kept walking, it was obvious Sonny and Chad wanted to stop. They turned, trying to look away from the glare coming from the sun. But nothing helped; it was bright everywhere.

"And what do you mean that I better have some muscles?" Surprise was etched into his voice as I smirked. "I work out every other day. I so do have muscles."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

"Ask anytime Monroe, I'll show them to you." He turned to look at me and caught my gaze. He winked, and I stared at him in disbelief. Hopefully they didn't get that on camera!

There was no way out of this situation. They could stop playing the game, but that would require being the last team to get there. "You know, we could just lose. Then both of us would be sent home."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Not a chance. Chad Dylan Cooper is not going to quit. I am not someone who just gives up. And I am not losing to Selena or one of those Jonases. I do not lose, even if I'm stuck with you." He added a little more attitude to the end of his sentence.

"I don't think it's worth it. I'd much rather lose than be stuck with you," I replied, wrinkling my nose at the thought of what was to come. Ugh. I don't think I could stand it.

"Well I would rather be stuck with Tawni in a closet for a month than be stuck with you," he retorted. Well good. I wouldn't want to be stuck with him either, if that made him feel any better.

There was obvious truth in the sentence he had just said. "Tawni would rather be stuck with James than you!"

"Well I'd rather be stuck with James and Tawni than you! They would probably be nicer and smarter than you are anyways. At least they would keep me entertained." Both of us were on the verge of exploding.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

We stopped our bickering, heading further down the path. It was better for me to shut up, then I wouldn't have to hear his voice the rest of the way. I was so annoyed at him! There wasn't much we could do, if were stuck like this.

Hmm. As we walked, I went through a list of a bunch of things. Like who would most likely win. Who would drag behind. Who was good at this and that. I was weighing out our options, and we were doing pretty good. But it was hard to look at the bright side Chad.

I wonder how Tawni was doing. It wouldn't be easy to work with Portlyn. But it would also be pretty easy. And Nico and Grady were probably having fun as they did this. Always coming up with jokes and things they could do. Now why I couldn't be in a team like that? Be stuck with someone that I could have a full conversation with.

And to make matters worse, the whole show was live. It was an hour special every day on some channel. The directors didn't tell us when it would be on, or when the cameras were filming you. It was like you had no privacy, and that was the worst feeling.

We had to watch ourselves. If anything slipped out of our mouths that was supposed to be kept quiet, it would be out to the world in an instant. And we couldn't trash talk anyone else. Our options were small if we didn't want to get into trouble or ruin our image.

It would also take us a while to walk this trail. And it wasn't even a trail, it was just dirt and trees and desert. We had been walking for about twenty minutes, I think. So that meant about a mile, give or take. That meant there were twenty miles to go...

"Oh ew!" I exclaimed, surprising Chad. I made him jump back a little with my outburst. We were both just getting used to the quiet. "That's just sick."

"I would ask, but that would mean that I'd care," Chad replied, rolling his eyes. Oh he'd better care. It was about both of us after all!

"You would care too, knowing that we still have twenty miles to go." I quickened my pace. We had to finish this challenge as fast as we could. I didn't want to be stuck with him for that long!

"What's your point, Monroe?"

"Ninety five percent of people that hike this trail have to camp over for the night." I groaned, kicking a rock that was in front of my foot. There. I had said it. "Do the math. If you can."

**Hit or Miss?**


	3. Challenge 1 Middle

**A.N: **First things first, I want to thank for anyone who nominated me for the first ever SWAC awards! Although this story hasn't been nominated, two of my other stories have been.

Sonny With A Chance of Chad: Favorite One Shot and Favorite Chad/Sonny  
Celestial Infatuation (Which is my fave so far, sorry Game On!): Best Drama, Best Alternate Universe, and Most Creative Title.

Wow, thank you guys! Haha, also this chapter is dedicated to **xForeverDazzlex** and **sonnycentral**. Why? I don't know, they're just amazing authors. :)

Also, people have been asking about Zora. Well, I have something planned for her in the story, don't worry. And anyways, she wasn't old enough to enter!  


* * *

**Game On!**

**Chapter 3: **Challenge 1 Middle

I tried to ignore the whining coming from Chad's mouth, but it was hard to push the noise away when that was the only thing you had been hearing for the past six hours. Let's see, they dropped us off at the beginning line around twelve. So now it was around maybe six to seven. I guess that might be the time of day since the sun's heat had been going down.

We had attempted to speed up a little after my little outburst, but we hadn't managed to go that far. I guess we probably earned an extra mile from that, but then we were as hot as ever. Stupid jeans. I could tell Chad was itching to take his shirt off, and my expression dared him too. But I don't think either of us wanted to hear the argument that would have gotten us into.

And we had been slowing after maybe the first hour. It was torture. Not only was the sun as hot as ever, our feet hurt like heck. Even these sneakers that were just so comfortable were death traps in this place. I'm guessing we had gotten past the thirteen mile mark. With all of those breaks, we didn't cover as much ground as we should have.

I was pissed.

By now we should have been at the hike or finished. And since we weren't, I would have no choice but to spend the night with...with...him.

"Chad," I snarled. He turned to look at me, a scowl on my face. I fake smiled at him. "Whoops. My bad, I didn't realized that your name had slipped my lips. I'll make sure to keep my thoughts to myself."

He yawned, obviously faking it. "It's okay. I don't really mind hearing my name. It's very easy to see that you can't stop your lips from forming that name anyways. Just let your body do the talking."

I snorted, almost coughing and chocking at the same time. If it wasn't for the fact there would have been a camera on us this moment, my hand would have smacked him across that oh-so-supposedly-handsome face of his. "Ew. Yeah right. Not even in your dreams Cooper."

"Your right. Why would I dream about you?" I decided not to reply. Let him bask in the glory of his idoitness for now.

If we had been walking for about six hours. The first hour we were doing okay, adding an extra mile to our hiking. Which was four hours. But then we started to slow, which got us three miles the next hour. And then one to two miles for the other hours. Actually, more like the one mile mark since we took ten minute breaks every ten minutes. So unless we wanted to walk and do the rest of the work until midnight, we had to stop.

Both of us knew what was coming, but we decided not to dwell on the fact. "Do we even have camping equipment with us anyways?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, gesturing to our bags. Apparently not.

I snickered. "Well there is a cozy tree over there. I'll get the branches since I know how to climb a tree and you, feel free to take some rocks there. I hear they are nice and comfy. Just don't get bit by the spiders-they might be poisonous." I laughed, trying not to take pleasure in his annoyed expression. When I was going through the bag before, I didn't tell him I found a permit to camp over. Which also gave us a tent when we came to this store. But then I forgot about it and then freaked out about staying over.

Wow. I was pathetic.

He made a shield over his eyes with his hands, searching for something in a distance. "There." I followed his point to a small little cabin that appeared to be selling tents. What a coincidence for us to stop here. "We'll get a tent...Or two."

We made our way to the stand. I picked up my bag, digging through it's contents to get that sheet of paper that the directors had signed to make sure all of us could stay over. Their was an old man who seemed friendly that waved to us as we walked near. "Hello. Um, we have this," I stated, showing him the paper we were given.

Chad looked at the thing, confused. It wasn't in his bag because we only got on paper. Oh well. He would figure it out soon enough. "Oh yes," the old man replied. "The campgrounds are right over there." He pointed to a walk down a hill behind the shop. "You guys get one tent out of this. The fee already paid."

I almost choked. "One tent only?" It looked like Chad was going to ask him the same thing, but I beat him too it.

"Yeah. You're part of that new show, right? Well we all signed agreeing that only one tent would be allowed. And of course we have two sleeping bags for yeah." Oh phew. One tent was bad enough, but one sleeping bag? A shiver ran down my spine.

He went inside and brought out a tent that was all packed away and handed it over to us. Even with both of us holding it, it still weighed a lot. "Thanks," Chad replied, giving him one of his 'dazzling' smiles. That's what he called them anyways.

We dragged it down to the camp grounds, causing our arms to groan out in pain. It wasn't as heavy as you thought it was, but it didn't weigh a feather either. And we were already so weak from hiking the whole day. I looked around, hoping for something else. But nope, no one was there. The far right of the ground was a bathroom. Wooh.

"So. How do you even put this thing together?" Chad asked, dropping the tent on the floor with me stil supporting the other side. Thanks a lot.

"You're a guy. Shouldn't you know how to do it?" I replied. I'm only playing with him, I knew how to put together a tent. We always went camping back in Wisconsin, it was so much fun! But I think tonight's gonna make me fear camping for the rest of my life.

He snorted. "That's stereo typing."

"Yeah and? You're you." I got down on one knee, pulling the string pull to get the tent out of it's case. "Here, help me. The faster we work at this, the faster we can just rest." He proceeded to kneel down and help me. That's one thing we shared in common; wanting to rest after today.

We pulled out the whole thing, separating the tent from the metal bars that held it up. I instructed Chad to do things, like holding this or pulling on that. He wanted to say something back to me, but he knew he shouldn't. It was smart not to piss off the person who knew how to built your only shelter for the night.

In the end of making the thing stand and looking like a tent, we were a little shocked to see it was only medium sized. Like only big enough for two people if they were laying. Right. Next. To. Each. Other.

This was going to be...fun.

* * *

**A.N: **If you think this is going to be fun, raise your hand. *Raises hand* Yep, that's what I thought.

**Hit or Miss?**


	4. Challenge 1 Overnight

**A.N**: I'm so sorry for not updating in a week! This week was my graduation for middle school, and I had no time whatsoever. Yesterday I graduated, and believe me, it was so hectic. I'm probably not gonna see some people for the rest of my life, so I spent the week hanging out and having an amazing time. For any of you that has graduated this year, Congratulations! And hope you people enjoy!

Oh yeah, just a question. Anyone going to the Demi Lovato Concert tonight (June 25)? I am! So I'll see you there (maybe) :D  


* * *

**Game On!**

**Chapter 4: **Challenge 1 Overnight

There are three things I absolutely hate.

1. Cockiness

2. Idiotness

3. Chad

And when you put those three things together, you aren't going to get something I love...Or enjoy. You're actually insane if you're thinking that right now.

I was walking back to the tent from the bathroom, attempting not to trip over anything. I managed to take a shower. The warm water felt good on my tense muscles. I couldn't wait to settle down after the long day.

But then again, I was the idiot who brought light clothes for pajamas. I was only allowed to pack the clothes I needed for this challenge in the small back packs we were given. So I could only hold my pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, and various other items I needed.

Stupid me didn't think about how the desert doesn't hold heat. So that meant tonight was going to be freezing cold.

Oh lucky me.

I really hope those sleeping bags were warm. I would hate to half to-ugh. I can't even think those thoughts with out having the want to throw up. And believe me, throwing up on camera isn't exactly the most graceful thing that can go out there.

"Oh, ew!" I screamed, managing to shut my eyes from having them scarred further. "Put a shirt on!" The image of his chest was still blazing in my mind. Chad Dylan Cooper. Shirtless. Those two things didn't exactly go together well, either. Ew. Ew. Ew.

"You know you could knock," he replied, scrunching my nose up in disgust. I could picture him shrugging his shoulders at me, not really caring.

"It's a tent," I stated. I was still afraid of opening my eyes. "Is it safe yet?"

"I don't know. Why don't you take a look and see for yourself?" Something about his voice made me unsure. It was so worth not being able to see anything for a few more minutes then to see him again...

Screw my perfect vision.

Thankfully, I opened my eyes back to a fully clothed Chad. I let out a sigh of relief as I took a seat on my sleeping bag. The fabring squished under me. Hmm, I wasn't able to feel the ground through the bottom of the tent, so that must have been a really good sign.

It was close to nine, and I could already feel the chill of night. Not only was it cold, but my muscles were sore. Hiking for the whole day made your whole body hurt like heck. The only good part of right now was that there was no way they could be filming. There was no way to look inside the tent with out coming in.

"That's so much better," I stated, pulling the sleeping bag cover over my cold feet. My shorts came about three fourths above my knee. Which meant they were considered short shorts. I should have known better not only because it was cold, but also because I was stuck in a confined area with a teenage boy.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked, eying the cover. I almost scrunched up my nose in distaste again, but stopped myself.

"I'm cold. And it's warm under here," I said. The sleeping bag was big enough for two people, but just barely. We were serious side by side, with no room to walk. If we wanted to get up, you had to step on the sleeping bags. There was no extra space. We were actually considering sleeping sitting up. If I lied down and turned my head to the right, I would be facing Chad.

"It's not that cold."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're the one with shorts and a short sleeved shirt on. I'm wearing a tank top and short shorts. Yeah, it's not cold at all." I dripped a little extra sarcasm into my sentence. I hope that he would have enough brain cells to get it.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I can tell." What was that supposed to mean? You know what, I don't really wanna know. "But don't be such a baby about it. It's not that bad." Where did that come from?

"Whatever." I laid down, resting my head against a shirt I had rolled up into a ball. We didn't have enough sense to bring pillows, and we obviously weren't given any. This was uncomfortable, but what could I do? All of the funds made off of the Games were going to a good cause.

Silence took over. I just stared up to the top of the tent, thinking of nothing. Eventually Chad laid down too. It was pretty early for me to go to bed, so I probably wouldn't be out for another hour. There was nothing to occupy ourselves with, so we were forced to think about anything. "So who do you think is going to win this challenge?" Chad's voice pulled me out of my trance.

"Hmm...Maybe Tawni and Portlyn. They're the two that hates being out here the most, so they'll want to be done first just to get it over." There were so many of us, I don't even remember who was paired up with who for some people. All of us were famous, and I've heard of the other contestants before. I even watched their shows.

"Or Dylan and Cole Sprouse. I can see them winning," he added, getting that look he has when he's attempting to think. Now that I think about it, those two could possibly win.

"Even Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment could get this. Miley Cyrus is from the south right? She might know how to camp and hike and do all kind of things. She sounds like an outdoorsy person," I replied. Hmm, now that I think of it, plenty of the contestants could show any of us up.

He didn't reply, so I turned to face him to see his blue eyes staring straight back at me. What was he doing? "Eh. Oh well. As long as we're not last, I don't really care."

I shrugged my shoulders, some what replying. I don't know about him, but I wanted to win this. It wasn't exactly going to be easy and things weren't going to go our way anytime soon...Oh yeah, let me not forget that my partner was drama-pants himself. Oh how lucky I was.

I closed my eyes, seeing the hot sun. That was what we were facing again tomorrow...Well, at least it would be over after that hike.

Good.

**Hit or Miss?**


	5. Challenge 1 End

**A.N:** Oh my goodness, Kevin Jonas is engaged! I'm so happy for him! Sorry, I'm a major Jonas Fan so I had to put that out there. Actually, his engagement kinda influenced the end of this chapter. :D

I wanna dedicate the chapter to **met5026** for giving me the idea for the chapter. Haha. Don't worry, all of you will enjoy it!

And yes, I absolutely loved David and Demi. My friend's (xForeverDazzledx, xKitxKat, BFFs For Life, and mirsnickjonasx3) were lucky enough to run towards the stage to be right next to a catwalk. We took some amazing pics, and Brennah got amazing videos too. We all got to touch Demi's hand! Which totally made our summer! If you wanna see some vids, go here: (Remove Spaces)

h t t p : // w w w . you tube . com / watch? v= lZP kk- 8- O4s  


* * *

**Game On!  
Chapter 5:** Challenge 1 End

I awoke to hear someone's light breathing and warmth under me. I didn't dare open my eyes- I knew the light would hurt since my sight hadn't yet adjusted.

My body was stiff, so I stretched out my legs to wake myself a bit more. Wait a minute-

The light did hurt as my eyes opened, as my arms tried to push my chest off the ground. "Oh my gosh!" I tried not to scream, but my trying didn't really help at all.

I. Was. On. Top. Of. Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

Before I knew, or did, anything else, he awoke with a start because of my outburst. He was confused. I tried not to think of the fact that our bodies were touching...but that was long over. I had managed to roll off of him and hit the ground with a thud. Ow.

Ew. I honestly think I need to bathe.

It was obvious I was blushing; I could feel my cheeks warming. But I had no idea why I was blushing. That position was awkward, not embarrassing in my view. Don't you only blush when...

When I looked up at him, I was expecting confusement. Or shock. And even yelling. What I did not expect was the cockiest smile I had ever seen. Smile, grin, or smirk, I didn't really know what it was. Whatever it was, it made me feel really uneasy.

"You know," he said, in a voice that did not sound sleepy at all. 'I wouldn't mind being woken up that way for the rest of the games."

I opened my mouth, planning to say something not so nice, but he cut me off before I could even start. "But I prefer to be awake to-"

"Woah there!" I replied, placing my hand out to emphasize the fact I wanted him to shut it. "Keep your male brain to yourself. That would do us all a favor." I tried to keep a straight face at him. I'm pretty sure my eyes warned him not to say anything he was about to.

He stretched, the bottom of his shirt going up a little. I didn't want to look, but my eyes disagreed with my mind. "I know that you wanted to know what I was about to say." Woopsies. I think he just saw me peaking.

What?! Those words didn't make sense at all. "Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

"Don't need to, I know the truth."

Maybe it was the fact that I had already stopped myself from saying anymore back to him. Or maybe my instinct to fight back couldn't take being held back anymore-This time I just couldn't let him win.

And besides, this would be one of the only times they wouldn't be able to film us. You can always have cameras in hotels, but I doubted they were able to put them in tents we had to build ourselves.

"What would that be?" I questioned, my eyes boring into him as I waited for his answer. Let's see if Chad knew what to do when the tables were turned on him.

"That you like me." Woah! Did not see that one coming.

Well actually, I kinda did. He was the boy who would probably think that. At least he wasn't shy about it. I tried to hold in my giggles as silence overtook the tent. Hahaha! Me like him? Not in his dreams! Actually, not even in the fans dreams! And I've heard what the fans had to say about us...

"Haha!" I couldn't keep my laughing in any longer, so I let it out. "Sure-haha-Chad-! Haha-sure. Why-ha-would you-hah-care anyways?" Stupid giggles kept interrupting my sentence. At least they made my point.

"I don't care," he replied coolly. How could he be so calm under circumstances like these? I don't know, and I don't why he bothers, but it's pretty amusing. At least I'm getting a good laugh off of the show.

I remembered Tawni's little thing. How she told me I didn't care that she was prettier and stuff, and then told me something that I could use in this situation. "Su-re. I get that from your eyes."

Honestly, I didn't even have to look into his eyes to say that. All I had to do was say just to get him annoyed. He looked down, looking at the sleeping bags instead of me. Oh look! Score one for Sonny!

But my happiness didn't end long as I realized something.

That might mean that he had a crush on me.

--

I held on, trying not to think about falling. Or letting go. Or anything else of that sorts as I was dangling a good height above the ground below. Stupid challenge. This was my first time having to do a climb, and because of it I would probably never do it again.

Not only did I have to worry about falling, I also had to rush to get to first. Already there were six other teams attempting to beat us out in the climb for the finish line at the top. We were halfway through, which only put us in third if everyone stayed at the same pace we were going.

"C'mon Sonny!" Chad yelled from a few feet above me. It was his second time doing this, so he kinda knew what footwork were good and bad and stuff. He kept on telling me to hurry up.

"I know," I replied, finding another foothold to place my shoe on so I didn't slip. That hoisted me about a few inches. Closer to the finish line.

We kept on pulling ourselves up further, determined to do better than any of the others teams. After a few minutes, we were only a few feet away from the top. When both of the team mates stood straight at the very top of the cliff, it was an automatic win. Problem?

Chad was already up there. But so was David Henrie, Joe Jonas, and Brenda Song. Random, I know, but apparently they knew how to do this. It was a tight race since the other partners were still struggling to get up.

I just noticed some of the people in this race. I guess the rules were that you had to be at last thirteen, but under than twenty one. Like Kevin Jonas wasn't here, even though he just met the age requirements. Who knows, maybe he was part of a team that hadn't shown up yet.

Debbie Ryan, the new girl from the Suite Life on Deck, was advancing pretty quickly right next to me. But I couldn't let her win. It drove me to pull myself up more. It hurt since it was hot and it took a lot of strength. "Sonny! You can do it," came Chad's voice above me.

One two three. One two three. That was the beat that I kept to. One hand, one foot, and then pull up. One two three. One two three. Ugh, this sucks so much.

Finally, my hands reached the top of flat land, driving me to do even better. Oh my gosh, Chad and I could get first! I knew I couldn't really celebrate, still half hanging off the cliff. My foot pushed me above, giving me a grip on the flat land. One more pull and I would be up.

I could hear the other celebrities screaming for their other teammate to work faster, climb, or push. I couldn't make out the words though, since I was too busy concentrating on the win. Chad cheered as I pulled my whole body on flat land. We did it! We did i-

Or did not. I turned to look at the man who was hosting the show to hold up Joe and Nick's Jonas hand's. I guess he was able to stand before I did. "Congratulations Joe and Nick! You guys are first place in the Celebrity Games!" I stood up, not looking at Chad's dissapointed face.

The same man came over to us to announce that we had gotten second. I looked down the cliff, just noticing that Nico and Grady started to climb. The Jonas Brothers might have been one of my favorites, but I was still upset that we didn't get first. Chad looked over at me, an annoyed look plastered on his face.

"I can't believe I lost to the Jonas Brothers."

**Hit or Miss?**


	6. Challenge 2

**A.N:** So for me not updating in a while, I wrote a long chapter! And I have an excuse for not being able to update. This whole week, I was busy. On Tuesday, I saw the Jonas Brothers with Jordan Sparks and Honor Society. On Wednsday, I saw Harry Potter and went to the boardwalk. And Thursday I went to Great Adventure to see Mitchel Musso and Honor Society again.

Oh yeah. After Mitchel Musso and Honor Society, HS was doing a meet a greet if you preordered their album, but we didn't have enough money to buy it. So we went towards the line anyways hoping at the end they would be nice and say hi or something. But we were standing on this little platform that lead towards a building. It was only me and my three friend's (**xForeverDazzledx**, **mrsnickjonasx3**, and **xKitxKat**) were standing on this part. And then the building door opened up and out came Mitchel's band and Mitchel! We were speechless. But my friend **mrsnickjonasx3** played it cool and asked if she could get a hug, and he said of course! And I was standing right next to her! It was insane because then right after all the girls on line for HS meet and greet noticed what was happening and started running towards us. So his band pulled him away and he told us he had to go. :)

So in other words, I had an awesome week. Oh yeah, I got Honor Society's drum stick :) They threw guitar pics and drumsticks out, and I got one.

If you wanna check out vids and pics, go to my profile and click on YouTube and Flickr. They have all the pics and vids from the concerts. If you go to Flickr, I also have Demi and David pics. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Game On!  
Chapter 6:** Challenge 2

Not gonna lie, but Chad was in one of his moods for the rest of the day. Losing didn't really suit him well...Not that I thought it would or anything.

And I swear, if he acts like that after everytime we lose, I will hit him..And let me say that it will be somewhere very uncomfortable.

But we were lucky. Instead of having to do the second task, we were given a chance to do something easier. The thing was that we had to do it for an hour when the normal task could be completed with in that time period.

Too bad they didn't tell us what the second task was. The problem for us was trying to decide which would be better to do; the one everyone else was completing, or the special one that they set aside for the second place winners.

"What do you say we choose?" I asked, propping my feet up on the coffee table in our hote rom. Ew. I had to share a room with him. Shudders ran through my spine before I could stop it.

Lucky for us, there was two beds. We didn't need to have that awkward conversation.

"Well, we won second right? We might as well take the advantages when given right?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"And who says it's an advantage?" I replied, responding with a raised eyebrow of my own. "It could put us in last place."

"It could also be something amazing that is worth one of those bad places. For all we know, they might have to learn a new language while we're going parasailing," Chad suggested, cutting me off. I hate when he does that.

"Fine. But if this sucks, I get to choose next time."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

--

This. Is. Going. To. Suck. So. Much.

I, being the smart one, was right about how our little winning 'task' wasn't going to be better or easier than the original. I think-no wait- know, that it was worse than the challenge that everyone else was doing.

I had to refrain every inch of my body from attempting to slap him. Even the news of how Tawni and Portlyn were the first to get off the show didn't calm me down.

We were right about them losing so they could go home before any of this really got into anything. THey were so predictable.

I bit down on my tongue, keeping the bad words in and the glare out. The object of this game (if you could call it that) was so stupid for us to do. But honestly, it was a good trick for the winnders who actually thought something easy was coming.

Instead of walking into the hotel lobby with the rest of the contestants, we were sent a message to go to one of the rooms in the basement of the hotel. There was nothing in the room except a small rectangle on the tile.

The little card had said very few things:

_The two of you have chosen a different task. Good luck._

_As you see, there is a section of the floor taped. It is one and a half feet by one and a half feet._

_The objection is for both of you to stand inside of the box. But inside means inside. Every body part must be inside the square. Step out, fall, or accidently brush past the tape and five minutes will be added to your time. When you step out, a little buzz will sound._

_You have to stand in the box for an hour. By adding five minutes would mean an hour and five minutes and so on._

_Click the button to start and whent he hour is up, it will ring._

Right after, my head jolted to look at the tape. It was just pieces of tape taped to the floor to make a square. And it was so small. I was scared to think that Chad and I had to squeeze together in that small area.

And I also wanted to know what would ring. On the wall, there seemed to some type of eletronic clock that kept the time. Maybe that was our timer.

"Be thankful," I hissed, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "That we can barely move in that space. I would have slapped you for sure."

He turned to look at me. "Then why don't you do it now?"

How pathetic. Did he really think that I hadn't considered that yet? "Because we're on camera and that would be terrible for families to see that I'm violent."

Chad raised an eyebrow at me, picking up the red button. It reminded me of one of those 'Easy' buttons. Too bad that wasn't the case.

"Violent? In what way."

I ignored him as we both moved inside the taped in area, trying to stand as far away from each other as we could. It was each smaller inside. This sucks.

"Ready?" He didn't wait for my response as his finger pushed down on the button. The wall clock instantly reset itself that a bright number sixty flashed and then started to count down.

Well, at least the sooner we got this started, the sooner it would end.

"You know," his voice interrupted my thoughts. "How do they even know that you crossed the tape. It's not like anyone is here to watch us."

I rolled my eyes at him. For someone who thought he himself was so smart, he was so dumb. "It's obvious that thye have a camera or somthing. Sensors even. Anything that notices what movement is going on," I explained, my eyes searching the room for that so called object. If you didn't know better, you would think that this room wasn't anything special...Although it does look odd with no furniture or anything.

"I doubt it," he muttered. Before I could do anything, he took a step forward. My first reaction was to take a step back from the surprised closeness.

A little buzzer went off as I stepped out of the tape. I looked over at the clock to see that we were back to an hour. "Are you kidding me?!" I hissed, glaring him down.

Neither of us wanted to be stuck here and he goes and makes this even longer. Smart kid, not gonna lie.

"You're the one who stepped out," he accused. But something in his eyes told me he wasn't really mad, just amused. Shocker.

I stepped back in. I just noticed the fact that we were touching when I stood. It was so small, and we were literally pressed up against each other if my feet brushed up a little closer.

Oh this was so awkward.

"So..." he trailed off, breaking the silence. "This is...um...nice."

"Nice. You call this nice? We're pushed up together uncomfortably in a small room with nothing to do for an hour." Yeah, that's nice.

"Hey. I could have said disgusting, but decided to be nice for a second. There isn't anything other to do, so at least we should talk instead of standing here." I could feel his breath on my face, we were that close. We were face to face with no space imbetween.

I still can't take this closeness.

Ugh.

"I don't know. Why don't we play a game to kill the time."

"Like what?"

"The ooh, ah, or um game," I said. "You have to talk about a subject for thirty seconds with out using the pause words ooh, ah, or um."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And instead of thirty seconds, we could make it a minute or something to kill the time even more." I glanced at the clock, seeing we had fifty-eight minutes left. Wow, time moved slow.

"Sure. What do we talk about?" He asked. At least he was taking my suggestion. That was a first.

"Um, anything. We could each do seperate topics, or different ones. It's just that if you say ooh, ah or um, it's the other person's turn. And we could complete for prizes," I suggested. "Like a dare for each or something."

Chad took what I was saying into consideration before replying. He thought he was going to win, but he wasn't. "Deal. But how about we choose for each other? Like I would choose your topics and you would choose mine."

"Deal. You go first." He was gonna lose. "And your topic will have to be So Random. Go." My eyes were locked on the clock. That was how we would keep time.

"So Random is a show by Condor Studios. The show came out the same time Mackenzie Falls did, and has been going on ever since. Sonny Monroe, Tawni Hart, Nico Harris, Zora Lancaster, and Grady Mitchell are the five main cast. The show consists of funny sketches that Sonny writes. Mackenzie Falls and So Random have a rivalry, but I think its getting better. After all, I'm getting-"

"Done," I interrupted. Even though I wanted to hear what he had to say, I had to follow the rules. It was obvious what my topic would be...

"Your topic is Mackenzie Falls. Go."

"Mackenzie Falls is a show that was also made by Condor Studios. It's about a boy named Mackenzie that has to go on about his drama filled life everyday. But everyone in their society is rich or something like that. Chad Dylan Cooper plays Mackenzie. And almost everyone is in love with him..." There wasn't anything else I could really say. I haven't seen the show. "Um."

"Hah You said um," he pointed out, smiling. Man, I can't believe I messed up! "I'm winning. Hmm, maybe I should come up with some dares now..."

"Please don't tell me them. It's okay. And your topic is me. Go." I smirked. Let's see what he had to say about me. This was going to be good.

"Wait you?"

"Yes me."

He stuttered, his mouth forming words but I think he caught himself before he said anything. I was so tempted to ask what he was going to say. "Sonny Monroe, the girl standing unusually close to me right now. And I mean unusually close. And I think she likes it. But anyways, we're stuck here in this game. So I've been stuck with her for two days. And it will probably be a few more. Sonny's in So Random. She has brown hair and brown eyes and wears really high heels. And I mean really tall. Geez woman, like what are they, four inches? And yeah. They're nice, I guess. Very not her since she's such a good girl. Well, except when she's with me..."

"Done." Good, I gut him off before he could say anything else. And what did he mean that I was such a good girl? And he thought the high heels were nice? He's so confusing!

He smiled at me. "That's two to zero, Monroe. I would be paranoid if I were you. Oh yeah, your topic is me. Start." Again, I saw that coming.

"Chad Dylan Cooper. Also known as CDC, which he calls himself. He's got blonde hair, blue eyes. One of them's shiny. Tons of girls are in love with him, blah blah. He's on Mackenzie Falls. And whenever I run into him, he gets under my skin. Things between us are cool some times, but it's always an off and on thing. It's never actually straight forward between us. He gets good food in the cafeteria when everyone else has to eat crap. He's on the Celebrity Games with me, and appears to dislike the Jonas Brothers. Always wearing his uniform with a tie, and wears jeans and a t shirt when he isn't in working mode. Never dressed in anything else. I'd like to see him wear something that's not his usual. But you know, guys. Anyways, he's right in front of me and-"

"Done. Geez, you got a lot out. Do you spend time talking about me by yourself? Cuase if you did, I wouldn't mind." Ugh, cocky boy was back.

"In your dreams." Hah. I finally got a round. "That's two to one. Watch it Cooper, you might be the one under my command."

"Why don't we take a break for a few minutes. Two rounds is enough for five minutes," he stated, wrinkling his nose. "Ugh. I really want to get up and so something. Is it just me, but I'm tired of standing. Is there anyway we can sit?"

I looked down at the few inches we had left around our feet. "Maybe if we're careful. But we wouldn't be able to sit down at the same time. It would have to be one of us on each other's laps. There is no way one of us could stand and the other sit in here. There isn't any room."

"I've noticed," he replied. "Wanna sit on my lap?"

"What?!" Did not see that one coming.

"Seriously. I don't want to stand anymore, and seeing that we have," he looked at the clock. "About fify minutes left, you know both of us aren't gonna survive standing here doing nothing. And honestly, it's more comfortable than this."

He was gesturing to how our whole bodies were literally pressed up together. I felt my cheeks heat up a little. Yeah, this is really uncomfortable. "Um...how do I answer that question? I don't know." What was I gonna say? Sure, I'll sit on your lap!

"Good point."

He just decided to stay standing, and end the awkward conversation. "Hmm. Who comes up with these things anyways?" He asked.

"Who knows. But it's pretty smart. This would drive people crazy."

"Well we're not going crazy."

"Wonder why."

Honestly, I did wonder why. Yesterday's task was torture, and today's looked like it was going to be horrible. But I didn't think it was that bad anymore. True, it was a little weird for the two of us, but we weren't arguing.

There was some unsettled agreement between us that I couldn't pin point, but all I knew it was a whole new step...

* * *

**A.N:** Again, check out the pics and vids from the concerts! Go to my profile for links.

And what did you think about the chapter? Channy is gonna happen soon... :)

**Hit or Miss?**


	7. Challenge 2 End

**Game On!  
Chapter 7:** Challenge 2 End

"Okay. Only twenty minutes to go. We can do this," I stated, taking a deep breath in. "We can do this. We did this for forty five minutes, we can do this."

Chad smirked, his eyes on me. "Yeah. I get it. We can do this. Now what can we do to kill the time? My legs are killing me."

"I know, it's not easy standing for an hour straight." And the worse part was we couldn't even shift our weights. Any movement would bring us outside the tape. I didn't care to spend another extra second in here.

"I've noticed."

"Why don't we name our competitors to kill the time?" I suggested, trying to stretch my arms above my head. It wasn't like I was able to put them any other places anyways. "There is twenty five teams. And two celebs per team."

"Nick and Joe Jonas are a team." I heard him almost hiss their names out as a frown formed on his face. I rolled my eyes at his childness.

"Nico and Grady."

"Tawni and Portlyn," he added. "But they're off now. So it's down to twenty four teams."

I went through my brain, trying to remember the other people that we were competing against. We had seen some of the other contestants in the last round, but we didn't actually know everyone we were against. "Brenda Song and Debby Ryan."

"David Henrie and Jake T. Austin."

"Miranda Cosgrove and Jenette McCurdy," I added. Surprisingly, I wasn't paying attention to how much my feet hurt while we talked about this. "You know? They do the show iCarly."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah. I know the names of the shows that are competing against us." Chad was so bored, he went to playing with his tie. Even in this game, he decided to wear a tie normally. He pulled it off pretty well, though. "And Dylan and Cole Sprouse."

"Haha, aren't they like a package deal?" I laughed, trying hard to keep my body inside as the giggles came out. "I've never seen them, like, apart."

"Yeah well. They're twins aren't they?"

"Yep. Oh yeah, Mitchel Musso and Emily Osment," I added. Wow. We had named a few celebrities already and I we weren't even close to half of the teams. "How many teams is that?"

He thought for a moment, his blue eyes still focused on me. "Including us, that's nine teams that we have named so far." He sighed, closing his eyes as he did so. "Wow, we still have so many to go."

"Ugh. I know. And my legs are getting tired," I whined. I bent down, rubbing my calf. It was so sore for just standing here. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't hurt as bad if I was walking, or doing some activity. But I was forced to stand still.

"Yeah," he looked at me, his blue eyes captivating me. "I've been telling you that for the past forty five minutes. I want to sit."

"Chad, you know that we can't-" He cut me off before I was able to finish.

"I'm sitting. I don't care what you say." I gave him a look that was between are-you-kidding-me and don't-you-dare. It was going to be impossible for either of us to sit with out going out of bounds. Too bad brown eyes weren't very menacing.

He gave me a look right back that said I'm-doing-it-whether-you-like-it-or-not. I glanced at the clock. We had gone from twenty minutes, to sixteen. Almost there. "Fine Chad, go ahead and try it. But I swear, if you add any time on, I'm going to be able to dare you to do anything." Oh yeah, I forgot that I lost the game earlier.

Now he was able to dare me to do anything once. I was afraid of what he might do.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." He smirked, bending his legs. The amount of free space had gotten smaller. "How bad could your dares be anyways? To make me give you my stake? Big deal."

I glared at him as he went down slowly, making sure no body part went out of the tape. "Oh geez Chad, I'm on my toes. Can you stand up?" I asked. I was on my toes, there just wasn't enough room.

He was now sitting, which amazed me that he didn't add any time on. He tapped his crossed legs, making me confused. "Come on, sit."

What.

Did.

Chad.

Just.

Say?

"Excuse me?" I asked, just to make sure I was hearing right. Now I can take a lot of things, but that was something I was just NOT expecting. Usually when he brings things up, he doesn't bring them up again if they're rejected.

Okay...maybe he does. But still.

He looked up at me, his blue eyes captivating me again. I shook my head. Snap out of it, Sonny! What has gotten into me?

"You heard what I said. You're smart, don't you understand?" I was still trying to register the words.

I think I'm going insane. Chad asked me to sit on his lap for the second time in one hour. Yeah, awkward. I glanced at the click to see that we had killed off two minutes. So now it was down to fourteen.

"Um Chad, why are you asking me this? We both know it's gonna be...awkward..." I replied, trailing off. I couldn't stop my cheeks from turning pink.

He shrugged, smirking at the same time. "There isn't any room in here. And both of our legs are killing us." He pointed to my heels. "And you're almost out. You wear heels all the time, and now they're biting back. Your feet are probably killing you too."  
Actually, they weren't. I had grown used to wearing heels the whole time. "Well yeah. But be reasonable-"

"I am being reasonable. Is offering you a seat not being nice?"

I bit my lip, not really wanting to reply. My cheeks were red, and to me, the situation had gotten a little weird. I could just wonder what people at home were thinking.

"Sorry Chad. I'm just gonna stand. Too weird for me."

"Suit yourself."

--

We ran into the hotel lobby, excited that we had finally finished our game, but nervous because we had no idea what place we could possibly be in. "Faster," I told myself. My already aching legs hurt even more from running.

I was ahead of Chad this time. Turning around the corner, I was opened to the lobby of the hotel with Chad on my heels. "And another team finishes! Sorry Sonny and Chad, you are the tenth team to finish. Putting you in the tenth place for this round."

I stopped, dropping into one of the plush chairs in the middle of the room. I nodded my head, acknologing what he said. Chad took a seat next to me. "Not as bad as I expected," I stated.

He just shrugged. "Yeah. We're not out. But you're right. Better not take our chances."

I was still confused. Chad was agreeing with me and being nice. What was wrong with him? "Um, Chad? Are you on something that I should know about? Being your partner and all."

Chad let out a chuckle, turning to look at me. Another team had come in, and as I peered I saw that it was Keke Palmer and Ashley Argota from that Nickelodeon show I couldn't recall. "Yeah, maybe I am on something."

I left it at that, giggling. We just sat there and waited for the teams to trickle in one by one. By everyone's appearances, I still couldn't figure out what the challenge was.

It was near the end of the challenge, twenty two of the teams now here. It was a race for the last too, if they didn't want to get out. I didn't know who they were because everyone I recognized were here.

At the same time, Annasophia Rob and Dakota Fanning made their way in the same time as Meaghan Jette Martin and Anna Maria Perez de Tagle. It was a tie between the teams as they both stepped into the room at the same time.

"Both teams. You guys have come in twenty third and twenty fourth. And I'm sorry to say that all four of you have come to far back in the places. You will not be continuing the race."

My eyes widened. I exchanged a glance with Chad, realizing that they were now taking off more than one team at a time. We were lucky the first challenge, and only half way made it this challenge. It was getting harder.

We were gonna have to give these things more than our all now.

**Hit or Miss?**


	8. Challenge 3 Beginning

**A.N:** I'm soo sorry I haven't been on! I've been super busy with this school project I have to do. And I wanted to get it done before school starts. Err, which is in like twenty days :( Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy. This chapter is really short though, cause I wanted to get something out since you've been waiting.

* * *

**Game On!  
Chapter 8:** Challenge 3 Beginning

The more we got into this show, the harder things got. I mean, are you kidding me? We've only done two challenges and three teams have been kicked off! Hopefully, Chad and I wouldn't be next.

This time we were flying to New Jersey to go canoeing. Like, Pine Barrens, New Jersey. I don't know why they chose New Jersey. It was all the way on the other side of the country. "Why did they choose NJ?" Chad asked, adjusting his seat next to me.

I shrugged. I had no idea either. "I guess it's so random, not as many paparazzi would be able to make it there."

"I guess." He pulled out the brochure of the place we were headed. "It's called Micks Pine Barrens Canoe and Kayak Rental. Obviously we'll be canoeing."

"Obviously. They aren't going to make the two of us squish into a kayak that only seats one." I rolled my eyes, adjusting my seat as well. Being in this game, we didn't have first class that most celebrities would enjoy. I looked around, seeing my fellow friend's and celebs that I hadn't talked to yet, make themselves comfy.

I guess they didn't exactly like the seating arrangements either. Honestly, it wasn't that bad. I had never been on first class to compare the difference.

He smirked, turning to look at me. "You never know..."

--

"All of you will be starting here. And you're going to follow the path until you see me on the shore line. I'm not telling you where I'll be, or what turns to take. Now that's up to you guys. According to the places you guys came in last time, that's how you'll be starting off. Only five canoes can go at a time. So the teams who won first to fifth, please head forward now."

I sighed. It was going to be a few good minutes before Chad and I were lowered into the water...Which looked pretty dirty. Not as in trash dirty, as in mud and creature dirty. "This is...something else," I stated.

"I'm going to get my clothes all wet," he whined, pulling his boots out of the mud. I snickered. Leave it up to him to bring his best clothes in a game where we WORKED.

"Quit being a baby, Chad. You're the idiot who decided to wear that."

"I have to look good on camera don't I?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He was kidding, right?

"You might want to try harder then," I replied. Why was it that Chad had to be so conceded every moment of his life? If he kept that attitude up, his life expectancy was going to be much shorter than he planned.

Before he was able to reply, our number was called up for us to go out. I stepped into the water, balancing our canoe. It soaked my sandals, the lake water enclosing my legs. Ew. "Hurry up and get in Chad!"

"I'm going, I'm going." He brought one foot over, causing the canoe to shake a little. It felt like it was going to tip. But luckily, he balanced himself before colliding with the water. "Your turn."

It was harder now, since neither of us was holding the boat down. Hopefully Chad's weight would even out the thing as I climbed in. I took a deep breath, bringing my foot over the side. "Huh, that wasn't that hard." I tried not to laugh, remembering Chad's difficulty.

We took off, going pretty slowly along with the river's current. We were pretty fast among the others who went out with us. We were in sixth boat. Wasn't the best position for us to be in, but it was better than when we started off.

"You're supposed to be paddling on the other side," Chad stated, poking me with the back of his paddle. I looked down to see that both of us were paddling to the right, so I switched mine to the left. "We would have been going in circles."

I didn't bother to reply. I focused on the trees and branches in front of us, making sure that we weren't getting too close to the sides. Already the other teams were further up the river. We could still see the docking area from where we were, and they had let another set of teams come out.

Wait. How did Chad know so much about canoeing? "Do you do this in your free time or something?"

"No. But I've done this before. Usually when you do things once, you get the hang of it the second time," he replied, switching sides this time. Ugh. If he kept this up, my arms were going to tire out before we reached the finish line.

A thought came to my head. "So if you done this before, why did you almost fall over while getting in?" I could feel the smirk growing on my face.

"Why didn't you hold the boat correctly?"

Touche on his part. "I didn't know if I was holding it correctly or not. You should have told me what to d-Wait, never mind." Out of all people, Chad Dylan Cooper was not going to be the one to tell me what to do.

"Monroe." I turned around to gaze into those blue eyes of his. "Did you just give me permission to make you do anything I want?"

I snickered, raising my eye at him. "Haha, Chad. That's so funny. Seriously, what medication are you on that I should know about?" It's a good thing I caught myself before spilling out my whole sentence.

Something in those pools of blue told me not to trust him. Like I would ever trust Chad anyways. "To think about it, I could get you to do anything I want. I have that dare don't I?"

Crap, I forgot about that one. And I'm an idiot for giving him another idea. "Go for it Chad. Remember anything that you dare me is going to be broad casted on TV. You're limited."

"Or am I?"

What was that supposed to mean?

**Hit or Miss?**

* * *

Do you have a dare that Chad should dare Sonny? Write it in your reviews!


	9. Challenge 3 Middle

**A.N:** So is anyone else kinda annoyed that school is like here? I know that some of you are probably already in school. And I'm sorry. I have to do my home work before I go back. And a bunch of other things I haven't gotten done.

So was anyone else supposed to go to one of the last three Demi Lovato concerts? I was soo upset when she canceled them. I was supposed to go to the one at Trump Taj Mahal. But they rescheduled our concert to November 1. So yeah, I know how you feel. I'll be at the Authur Ashe Kids Day this Saturday to see Honor Society and Jordin Sparks, and the 3 o'clock Connecticut Jonas Brothers concert. Please tell me if you'll be at any of these!

* * *

**Game On!  
Chapter 9:** Challenge 3 Middle

I was still contemplating what he would dare me. I don't even know if you could call it a dare. It was more of...A demand he was going to give me...

The worst part was that there wasn' any rules. Nothing was holding him back or keeping the dare easy. At least I know he would have to tell me to do whatever before the whole celebrity games are over.

Oh crap! What happens if he dares me to give him three more dares? On something like that?! Those are technically dares, so I would have to go along with it!

All the things he could make me do started running through my head...

Wearing something ridiculous...Making me say something amazing about his show or him himself...Bungee jumping...Skinny dipping. Oh. Ew. I really did not need to go there.

I shivered, closing my eyes for a second. His stupid dare was making me paranoid. and of course I was the stupid one who had made the bet in the first place! "Are you okay?" Chad whispered. Wait, he whispered?

My eyes opened and I noticed that his lips were just millimeters away from my ear. "Um. Yeah, why?"

He shurgged, taking another stroke with the paddle. "I don't know. You seemed...a little tense for a moment."

Oh, so he had noticed. "Yeah, that's just me," I replied, hoping he wouldn't catch my lie. I wasn't exactly the best at lying, but I wasn't terrible at it either.

"Are you sure?" I could feel him smirking from behind me. "Or were you thinking about something that had to do with me?"

I kept paddling, rolling my eyes at him. I was gaining myself back a little more, straying away from the dare topic. I was actually shocked he guessed it so easily. "Conceded much?" I retorted.

"Don't lie, Sonny. You're not very good at it. " Was he kidding, or was I really that bad? Because I thought I sounded really convincing, now that I thought about it. "I know what I'm going to dare you. But I might change it if I get a better idea. Have any?"

He already had the dare? Well that's just reassuring. "Wow. I didn't think you would already have the dare in place. It's probably going to be me saying something really, really nice about you. I definitely know you're not gonna make me do something ridiculous, like skin- Hey!" I caught myself just in time, before I gave him another idea! Ugh. I can't believe I fell for that.

"Skinny dipping?" My eyes widened, he had knew the words, even though I didn't say it out loud. This was going to be so weird.

"Really Sonny? Really? Wow. You're so creative..." There was something in his voice that I couldn't pin point. And the more I thought about it, the more I didn't want to know.

I decided to kick it up a notch. Why not? It was fun to confuse him. "Aren't I? That's why I got on the better show," I replied, adding a little more pressure into my paddling. We weren't that far, and we had to change that.

So far, I could see three teams ahead of us down the river. There was probably more ahead of us that we couldn't see. That was the problem with canoeing; You never know who was behind or in front of you.

"Keep telling yourself that," he replied. I shrugged.

"Oh don't worry, I will."

He shut up after that. And we just let our arms do most of the talking. We just sat quietly in the boat, paddling to keep going. If we just let the current take us, it would take us forever to get to the finish line...wherever that was.

About fifteen minutes in, I notice that two teams ahead of us is splashing water at each other. Really helpful. Even though it was pretty hot out today, it was kinda nice being on the water. Being wet wouldn't be too much fun for Chad and I...

"Sonny!" My eyes widened. "C'mon Nico, we gotta get Sonny!" Oh crap. Why did it have to be Nico and Grady!

Chad and I were going to get wet for sure.

I snuck a glance at the other team that were getting soaked, thanks to Nico and Grady... Although it did look like that they had gotten the boys pretty good too. There was a girl and a guy. The girl had a hair color that I think was blond, but it was a different shade. And the boy's brown hair reminded me of David Henrie's. I think their names were KC and Riley, from that Cartoon Network ghost Show...

Was the show called The Othersiders?

Either way, I was splashed before I could register anything else.

My whole face was hit with the cool lake water, along with the floatation device I was wearing and part of my shirt. It was a good thing I wasn't wearing a shirt that if it got wet, nothing would be revealed. "Ahh!"

I had to spit some water out, right over the side of the boat, so no more water got into it. "Ugh! Nico and Grady," I spat out, glaring at them. They were just doubled up in laughter as they saw us. But I don't think it was my expression they were laughing at...

I saw that KC and Riley had made a go for it. Since Nico and Grady were being distracted, they were already twenty feet down the stream.

I turned to see Chad. Hah. The look on his face was making me hold back my laughter. He was soaked, his hair sticking to the side of his face and his shirt dripping. He got it worse than I had. "What the heck?" Before I could stop him, he took his paddle and his hands and splashed Nico and Grady back.

Most of the water hit them in the face and then added to the collection on the bottom of their boat. I could tell that it was slowly filling. And if they continued the splashing, it would be full in a matter of time. The two of them just continued to laugh.

I turned around, looking at him. "Go now, while they're distracted," I suggested. When the two of them laughed, it was for a while. And most of the time, they couldn't stop.

We paddled faster, getting away from Nico and Grady faster than we thought. By the time they probably noticed that we were gone, we were already down the stream and out of their site. Chad still had that ticked off look to him, making me want to laugh.

But I knew how he felt. It wouldn't mattered that much that we got wet. After all, we were canoeing in a river. But the stupid floatation devices covered up most of our shirts. That meant the sun wouldn't dry them, since most of the fabric was blocked from it's rays.

I could just feel the fabric sticking to every inch of my skin. And it wasn't that comfortable. "Ugh, this sucks," he stated, wiping some of the excess water off of his face.

"Yeah," I replied. Too bad I wasn't wearing a bathing suit right now. I would love to go swimming...Although the water in this part of the river didn't exactly look very promising. I heard that there was this part of the river that had a whirlpool. It was a small one of course, but you still shouldn't steer your boat towards it.

I checked my watch. It was a good thing I was smart enough to bring a water proof one for these games. We had started at 10 o'clock. It was now 11:15. I honestly didn't think we had been canoeing for that long.

I knew it had been a while since we had encountered Nico and Grady, and yet our clothes were still damp. The part of the fabric that was covered with the floaties wasn't any better, and it was the most annoying thing ever. This shirt was already form fitting, and the water just made it worse.

Ugh.

I looked ahead to see two other boats. I think we passed someone, giving us a better lead than we had before. But one team didn't count that much. We had to get to first.

"I can't take this anymore!" Chad exclaimed, stopping his motions. I heard the paddle tap the metal of the boat, causing me to look back. He was unfastening his life vest, and pulled his shirt over his head. Just perfect.

"Really Chad? Really?"

"Really."

**Hit or Miss?**


	10. Challenge 3 End

**A.N:** Finally! I am able to update! Oh my goodness, I am soo sorry. I have been caught up in school for the past two weeks. And I started this chapter a while ago. Taking all Honors classes are insane. I already had my first research paper :( I hope things are going better for all of you. But luckily, I was able to get you guys a long chapter out. But I don't know the next time I will be able to update, so enjoy!

* * *

**Game On!**

**Chapter 10:** Challenge 3 End

It was obvious the further down the river we went, the less hopeful we got that they were going easy on us and the finish line was close. We had been canoeing for at least three hours, and my arms were getting tired from all of the stupid back and fourth movement to keep us going.

I was having a blast.

And Chad was just sitting behind me, shirt off and everything. Of course. Usually, I didn't really care whether or not a guy took his shirt off in front of me. Because that's what you usually saw at the beach. But it was Chad...

Get it?

"How long do you think we're gonna have to go before the finish line?" He once again asked, splashing water onto my back. I had no idea if it was intentional or an accident, either way it just made my shirt stick more to my skin.

"Who knows. Maybe this river just goes in a big circle. For all we know, we could be on here for days!" It was the truth. They didn't give us a map, showing us where we were going. The river was our only map, and we had no choice but to follow it. Lucky for us, we had only gotten stuck once.

We had passed a few other teams, putting us in fourth place. I think. But it was hard to tell. The river was so big, it could be forever until you passed any other team. Or have anyone pass you.

"Okay. So I'm getting bored," I stated, wiping the water off of my forehead. It was disgusting. "How about we play another game?"

I could just tell this was one of those times where his eyebrows were raised at me. "Like...?" Yepp. He was raising his eyebrows.

"I'll say a word and then you reply with a word that comes to mind." The game should be simple enough for him...

"Go. It's not like we have anything better to do out here anyways. And no ones around, so it's not like anyone would be able to hear." Wait. Was there something he was going to say that he didn't want anyone else to hear? What could he possibly have in mind...?

And did he remember we wer LIVE?

"Cheese."

"Cheese? What kind of word is that!?" He replied, splashing me with more water. My shirt was more soaked than ever. Worse than if someone were to push me into a swimming pool. That was saying something. I turned around, giving him a look of annoyance. He just smirked, doing it again. "What? I like to see you wet."

Umm, no? "Thanks Chad. I'll remember that the next time I'm at the beach. Remind me to be near a garbage can, so I have something to barf into," I replied, making a face. I seriously choked for a moment or two. Maybe it was my breakfast coming up. I took my hand, moving it backwards really fast, splashing water into that oh-so-perfect face of his. Take that. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you that I think you also look better wet."

I turned back around to see him wiping his face off, water droplets hanging off of his hair. Whoops, I messed it up. My bad. I smirked, giving him a look that told him not to splash me again. "So much for playing that word game," I noted, paddling some more. The faster we got out of here, the faster I could get dry. I missed my dry clothes.

"I don't," he stated, obviously showing his dislike for that game. I don't know what's so bad about it though. "And honestly, I think I like this game better. It's not boring. Gives us something to do..." Wait, what game was he talking about? I guess he loved to confuse me today. "And look, we found something in common. We like to see each other wet." I couldn't help but smile at his comment.

Before I could respond to that, he splashed me again with his paddle. But this time, there was more water involved. "CHAD!" I yelled, wiping the water away. I had no defense but to splash him back. I had to admit he was at an advantage. All he was wearing was his shorts, which technically acted as a bathing suit. He didn't have to bother with anything else. The worst I could do was get his pants wet. Wooh.

He splashed me again, keeping an oncoming wave of water aimed directly at me. I couldn't even see where we were going or what he was doing, other than splashing me. "Sto-Chad-Stop!"

"And if I don't?" He said from behind me.

"I'll pus-Ugh-you out of this canoe," I answered, spitting out water.

"What?"

I didn't really know what to do. He wasn't going to stop the water from coming at me, and I couldn't really do anything else to stop it... Or could I? I dropped the paddle for a moment, using my right arm to slap him really hard in the chest. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "Ow. Ow. Ow." Was that possible that my hand hurt from slapping him? "I'm not the one to be hurting!" This was going so well. I opened my eyes to see that I hadn't even left a red mark on the clear skin of his.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Um, we're on TV. Last time I checked you're supposed to keep it G-rated."

"Chad! Seriously. Stop joking for a moment." My hand still ached a little, but the brief pain was already going away. "For a moment could we actually pay attention for the problem at hand." I just noticed that there really was a problem at hand. Where the heck did my paddle go? "Just great."

He frowned, noticing the same time I had. "Really Sonny? Really? You had to drop the paddle? Where did it go?" My head whipped to my right side. Since I had dropped it out of my right hand, it should be on the side that it was dropped. But it wasn't there. I looked to my left. Nothing.

"Ugh, where is it?" I tilted my head back, closing my eyes in frustration. This was going to get harder now that we only have three/fourths of our power. I turned around, looking past Chad...And spotted the wood. But it wasn't behind our canoe...At least not to far anyways. It was behind us, to the right. But it was more than reaching distance while sitting in the canoe. "There." I pointed, showing Chad where it was.

"I'll get it." I placed my other paddle carefully down on the bottom of our canoe, making sure not to drop this one. I stood up, pulling my shirt down since it kept riding up. And having a shirt that did that, while soaking wet, wasn't exactly the most comfortable.

"No, I'll do it," Chad replied, pulling me down carefully. He stood up, leaning over the side to attempt to grab it. Unfortunately, it was just out of his grip. The current of the river brought us and the paddle further along, but it was getting farther away from us every second.

"Don't fall," I suggested. But I don't think he would really care. We were both soaking wet anyways. The only problem would be how deep this part of the river was. Most of it didn't go any farther than four feet, but you never knew. Especially if it had rained recently.

He went for it again, his fingers grasping the tip of the wood. He was dangerously leaning too far out, causing the boat to rock unsteadily. I sat on the opposite side, hoping that my weight would counterbalance his. It didn't really help. "I almost have it!" Chad leaned a little farther, now more than halfway out of the thing. "Yes!"

And that's when he slipped, causing the whole canoe to flip.

--

Even after swimming to shore and sitting on a few towels, we were still soaking wet. I thought a wet shirt was bad. Now add wet jeans to that, and of course underwear, it was just disgusting. Canoeing was fun, but I think I'm having second thoughts. The ending hadn't exactly gone well.

Of course after we fall out of the boat, we surface to see that the finish line was further down the river. We didn't bother going back in, just holding the paddles as we brought the boat to the win. Apparently there were more people in front of us than we had thought. One team must have crossed us without us noticing it. We had finished in 16th place. 16th. That was horrible. But amazingly, I didn't feel that bad this time.

And Chad didn't seem to either. He actually just shrugged, and then smirked at me. I guess he didn't really care that we got a lower place as long as we had fun. Chad and I having fun? I guess we all experience A LOT of firsts. But it wasn't that bad, I had to admit.

All of the teams were actually here, gathered around the man who announced the things. I forgot what he was called, but it didn't really matter to me. He was the person who told us who was in and who was out, simple as that. "And the last team that is out of the round is...Nico and Grady." I frowned, upset that they were out too.

After we had finished, they had brought us back to a building that gave us towels. And we just kinda waited for everyone to file in. But it was weird, because you didn't know who finished before who. Because I clearly remember Nico and Grady coming in soon after we did. "Not you two!" I stated, hugging Nico goodbye. I finished, hugging Grady too. Even though I was wet, I didn't think they really cared. They were clearly upset.

"It's okay Sonny. You and Chad have to win for us, okay? You just have too," Grady said, giving me a small smile. I know how these two were with winning and losing. They took it harder, but they would eventually get over it.

"I will."

I looked to Chad, meeting eyes with him. If my calculations were correct, there were only nineteen teams left in the game. And Chad and I were the last team from Condor Studios to make it this far. In the next round, they will be kicking off the last four contestants. That meant we had to step up our game...

Because the tasks were going to get a heck of a lot harder.

**Hit or Miss?**

* * *

**A.N**: So do any of you like the **JONAS BROTHERS**? Or at least listen to their music, or like contests? Well, **xForeverDazzledx**, **mrsnickjonasx3**, and **xKitxKat** and I have made the first ever Jonas Brothers Collaboration Channel. We want you guys to audition to become part of the channel! And if you don't want to audition, please subscribe for updates and contests! We want feedback. So please check that out, there is a link on my profile. Also, follow me on twitter!


	11. Tickets

**A.N : **Finally ! After how many months I finally update. My only excuse is that my history class has to do projects for each country. So I wanted to wait to get a few actual Amazing Race ideas other than the pretty pathetic ones I was making up before. Enjoy !

Oh yeah, I will dedicate the next chapter to you if you can guess what Cameron I'm talking about. The only hit I'll give you is that he is in an upcoming band who has an album coming out in June.... :D  


* * *

**Game On!**

**Chapter 11: Tickets**

No matter who told you what, I didn't really care. This game was not easy. Sure, it sounded like it, but I can assure you that it is not. Especially competing against people your age, it wasn't exactly the easiest.

I swear, what ever they were making us do before was easy as heck compared to what they had just told me right now. I guess you could say that those beginning challenges were just the baby steps to the real thing. It's like they kicked out all of the people who wouldn't have made it to the end for these next challenges.

In other words, this was where the show got good.

Real good.

This time, we were going out of the country. Finally! I have never been out of the United States before, so this was my chance to see beyond our boundaries. The same stuff got boring after seeing it over and over and over again. I mean, how many McDonald did the USA own? Geez.

But now we were going to Israel. That's pretty cool. But yet, we don't know what kind of challenge we will be met with once we get there. So in other words, I was kinda blind until they decided to fill us in on that piece of information.

For now though, we're stuck. We have to get a plane ride to Israel.

And it kinda sucked. Cause we not only had to get a plane ticket to Israel, we also had to try and beg for money from random people at this place.

The people running the game dropped us off at the nearest airport. We were in Newark, New Jersey. The first fifteen teams were given all the money that they needed to grab two tickets for the first plane ride over. And of course at our sixteenth place, we had to beg random people for money cause the game makers were just cruel like that.

How were Chad and I supposed to go up to random people and beg for money? That's just torture!

"Well, I could just pay for both of our tickets," Chad stated, breaking my thought rant. I eyed him, almost wanting to strangle him. I swear, if he hadn't tipped the boat we wouldn't be in this position!

"You know we can't do that," I bit back. "It's in the rules. They even warned us that if you use your own money you'll either be disqualified or held back for a fair amount of time. And either way, we'll lose."

He eyed me back with the same intensity that I had. But he couldn't match up. If we weren't in public, I would have screamed so loud that even his perfect blue eyes would turn grey. "Yeah well."

I stood their fuming as he glanced around the place. Families rushed by hurriedly, their little children trying to keep up as the parents maneuvered them through the crowd. Lonely men in work suits grabbed coffee to stay awake right before their who-knows-how-many-hours on a plane they had for work. Couples flirted. And other contestants like us were just as confused as we were.

What really shocked me that no one was staring at us. Or gaping. Or freaking out and such. Not to be conceded or anything, but we were kinda stars. I mean, I'm glad that no one was running up to me asking for autographs or pictures, but still.

I don't know. I guess I was just kinda used to it. I mean, there were bigger stars than I were here and no one seemed to care.

Maybe it was because we were live right now. Not many people wanted to look like fools on tv. Especially when it's being broadcasted to almost everywhere in the world…

"I'll get us out of this mess. I mean, my looks can get me anything. At least we only need a hundred dollars. We were lucky. Other teams that placed like almost to last have to find a way to pay for their whole ticket."

"Yeah yeah," I replied. Sure, I felt sorry for them. But then again, they weren't me and I was smart enough not to be in last. And after all, they were who I was competing against…

Before I could say anything, Chad had started walking forward to a girl who was on line to get a magazine. She had one of those 'Seventeen' magazines in her hands while she drank some type of smoothie thing. Her hair was a light red color and she was fairly pretty. Typical Chad.

She noticed him as he walked over, and smiled. I raised my eyebrow, folding my arms over my chest. Too bad there wasn't a chair around for me to sit and enjoy the movie. I do not think this was going to well…I don't know how I knew. I guess a girl-to-girl kinda thing. She most definitely had a boyfriend.

And if I was lucky, he would kick Chad's ass for me.

I wasn't exactly able to hear what he was saying to girl. But I think she said her name started with the letter E. Or maybe it was B…Either way, Chad looked like he was genuinely happy to talk to her and such. I gazed on with amusement, a smirk growing on my mouth. Off in the distance, I saw a guy looking a little pissed off with Chad.

Haha. Sucks for Chad.

To be honest, I should have went over and told him the truth. But then people would think that we would be dating and that would not be good. That's the last thing I wanted to hear.

The guy that looked pissed off wandered towards the girl and Chad and started saying stuff to him. I laughed out loud, getting weird looks from people passing by me. Some of the looks they gave were weirded out, other people acknowledged who I was. I could see them debating whether or not they should come up.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Wondering who it could be, I turned around to look at a guy taller than me. Who was he? And why did he want to talk to me? Usually people like this weren't any good…

"Hey, I'm Cameron. I couldn't help overhear that you and Chad Dylan Cooper needed money?" The guy's voice was pleasant, and I couldn't help but notice that he was cute. Really cute.

"Oh hey! I'm Sonny."

"Oh I know that." He extended his hand, and I took it. "But like I was saying before, I couldn't but help overhear of you guys needing tickets. I've been watching the Celebrity Games so I figured that's why you two were out of luck."

I smiled back, shrugging. "Oh yeah. We were unfortunate to place further back where some of our privileges are taken away."

"That's too bad…You're lucky. I want to help you two out. How much do you need?" I couldn't help my mouth from dropping open in shock.

"Oh no, no." I'm pretty sure I replied a little too quickly, but I'm glad I did. "We're fine. Chad's trying to get some money. We don't need that much, but thank you for the offer."

We both snuck glances to my teammate. He and the guy were on better terms, but the boyfriend still looked uncomfortable. Chad looked up to meet my gaze and gazed back in confusement. I just smirked, my eyes twinkling. Whose good?!

I am! Well, I'm better than he is anyways.

Cameron laughed, his hands going into his pocket. He took out his wallet which made my stomach drop in embarrassment. "You and I both know that Cooper there isn't getting anywhere. Seriously, how much do you need?"

I shook my head in disagreement. "No really, it's okay. We'll go and harass some other celebrity or something. Or maybe some old rich guy that doesn't really need the money. It's okay."

As much as I needed that money, I wasn't going to take his. Taking money wasn't worth it if it was coming from a all around nice guy. I would much rather take it from someone who didn't really need it. Like I said before, someone who was wealthier didn't need the money as much. Cameron probably had girlfriend, or a car…or something more important than giving us more money.

"If you won't except the money, I'll just buy you guys the tickets." His voice was truthful. It was like music to my ears. I wonder if he could sing…

"But you don't know where we're going," I replied. I would do anything to keep this nice guy from buying tickets for us. "Really. Please don't buy them."

"Actually I do. I watch the show, remember? They show what you guys will be doing next time after every show. I honestly think we find out before you guys do. You're going to Israel, and the next flight is in about an hour."

He started walking away, looking for the nearest place to buy tickets. No! I swear, I would rather get kicked out of this contest than have him buy it for us. "No!"

"It's either I'll give you the amount of money you guys need or I will just buy the two tickets right now." Cameron was just too nice for his own good.

"I won't let you."

"Then you'll just lose the game."

"I'd rather lose."

"No we wouldn't." We both turned around to see Chad right next to us. How much of our conversation had he heard? "We would love to accept your offer."

I wanted to kick him! "No we wouldn't!"

Cameron chuckled. "Awe Miss Monroe, please just listen to him. I would be more than happy to give you guys the money."

I looked around. It was two against one. Two good looking guys and then me. I was definitely not going to win this bet. "But I feel bad if you pay for it."

"Get over it." They both said it simultaneously. It was kinda weird how they both did that.

Both of them took my arm and started leading me towards the nearest place that you bought the tickets from. I tried to reach around in the backpack for those stupid little plastic credit cards that the game people provided us with. But Chad had already gotten them out before I had.

People around me stared. Stared because there was nothing else to look at or because it was weird that two guys were pretty much pulling me across the room. But I'm pretty sure most of the gazes was because Chad was on one side and another guy was on the other side of me. Why did I think the tabloids were not gonna go well tomorrow?

From behind me, I heard a girl whisper something. I barely made out what she had said, but I really wished I didn't bother to listen in at all…

She said that Chad had some competition.

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
